Catching Wands Instead Of Fire
by CupcakeDiva
Summary: Hey everyone! This is a story about how Katniss and Peeta are mysteriously transported to Hogwarts! What will unfold there is quite..interesting. Harry PotterxHunger Games Crossover! Based in Catching Fire and The Half Blood Prince.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this is my FIRST proper fanfic. It's basically about Katniss and Peeta being transported to Hogwarts :P This is short I know...but I'm learning! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was just another normal day in District 12. I was heading over to Peeta's house. I was nervous as this was the first time I was meeting him after the 'incident'. He wanted to show me his latest painting. In only a few days they were to set off for the Victory Tour.

I didn't like to think about the games at all. The nightmares every night were enough to make me wake up shivering with thoughts of Rue and Cato's gory end.

I opened the door of Peeta's house. I was welcomed with the smell of fresh bread baking. I smiled and walked up the stairs to where Peeta's room was.

Peeta was standing paint-covered in front of his latest masterpiece. It was a picture of the forest in the Hunger Games with the lake and everything. I shuddered.

"It's really great Peeta…but I can't look at it without thinking about the Games."

Peeta shrugged. "I know but I find it better to paint out my thoughts you know?"

I half-smiled. "Peeta, you don't hate me do you?" "No, I don't hate you Katniss," Peeta replied.

"I'm sorry…for everything."

Peeta sighed. "Let's just forget about that. I found this in my garden today." He held out a book that read 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince'.

I gave Peeta a confused look. "The Half Blood Prince? What could that possibly mean?"

"There's only one way to find out isn't there? Read the book!" Peeta winked.

I opened it to the first page. Suddenly I felt like I was being pulled into the book itself! "Peeta!" I yelled. He grabbed my arm and somehow we were both sucked into the book together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! That last Chapter _was _kinda short. Hopefully this one will make up**** fo****r**** it!**

* * *

Harry Potter had just reached Hogwarts and was seated at the Great Hall. He has just reached there in time for the feast….that rat Draco Malfoy had frozen him in the train. If it weren't for Tonks, Harry would've been on his way back to London. Dumbledore had just begun his speech when suddenly there was a bright flash. Two youngsters, around their age were standing right in the center of the Great Hall. The girl had dark hair and stormy grey eyes while the boy looked slightly less fierce with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Everyone stared at them. Harry got the feeling that they must be feeling very, _very_ out of place especially with everyone looking at them as if they were some sort of specimen. Dumbledore was the first to react. "Pardon me young man and woman, but do you mind explaining how you got here? "The girl stammered out something that sounded like "We-we found this book an-and when we opened it we got sucked into it!" The boy just nodded.

"Hmm the book was a Portkey was it? Interesting, very interesting..." Dumbledore murmured. The girl looked at him with a confused expression.

"Ah, no matter. You shall be welcome at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry until we find out a way to get you back to your home. What are your names?" "Um, I'm Katniss- Katniss Everdeen, and this is Peeta Mellark," the girl replied. Harry noticed she had a sort of American accent.

"Hold up! What's with this witchcraft and wizardry bit?" Peeta asked. Dumbledore just smiled. "You may proceed to my office where I will join you in a few minutes." Both of them sort of shuffled to the side and Professor McGonagall led them away.

The Great Hall filled with excited murmurs and whispers. "They looked pretty interesting," said Ron. "They looked like Muggles definitely but then why did Dumbledore openly talk about magic?" "Yes it's all very mysterious," said Hermione.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore said loudly. "Back to our feast! Also I am pleased to introduce Professor Slughorn who will be resuming his position as Potions master!"

"Potions?"

"_Potions?"_

The word echoed all over the Hall as people wondered whether they had heard right.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," said Dumbledore, raising his voice so that it carried over all the muttering, "will be taking over the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No!" said Harry, so loudly that several heads turned in his direction. He couldn't help it, Snape couldn't get that position! Snape lazily raised a hand while the Slytherin table applauded loudly. Harry was furious. "The job is jinxed anyway," he said.

Ron just shook his head. Could the evening have been any weirder?

* * *

**So there it is! So I know it's not THAT long but hey...I'm learning! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**So here it is! Chapter 3! A bit longer :P**

* * *

I was waiting with Peeta in the 'Professor's' office.

Peeta and I were flabbergasted about what he said. It was all becoming a bit too overwhelming. The whole place was like a castle and was very grand. The office itself had a range of curious things. There was even a strange looking bird.

"Peeta, I think we should get out of here," I said to him. "This is all getting a bit too much."

"But where are we going to go Katniss? This is obviously nowhere near Panem. But this place does seem like the Capitol with all its grandness..." Peeta replied.

Just then the big door opened and in walked the old man.

"Welcome! I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of this school of magic!" he introduce himself. "This will come as quite a shock to you but yes, magic does exist and non-magical folk are known as 'muggles' to wizards and witches."

Peeta was the first one to react to this statement. "Prove it then!"

The old man smiled and pulled out a stick. He pointed it at a small shelf and said "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _

To my surprise, the shelf actually lifted off the ground! With a thud it landed back on the ground.

Peeta just nodded. I don't think there was any other way to react to the whole thing.

"So as you know, the book transported you here. I will do my best to find out more about where you have come from but until then you are welcome to be a part of Hogwarts. Just to make it a little formal,

I'm going to 'sort' you into your houses, where you will be staying. Also, I don't expect you to do any magic of course but you are welcome to live here," said Dumbledore.

He picked up a dusty old hat off a shelf and placed it on my head. Suddenly a tiny little voice spoke up in my ear. "Hmm a tough one! A lot of courage yes, but cunning too! Where shall I put you? It better be GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

I gingerly took the hat off. "What's Gryffindor?" I asked.

"It is one of the four houses of Hogwarts. The other three are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," replied Dumbledore.

Peeta curiously put the hat onto his head. I prayed with all my heart that he would be in the same house as me.

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat. I gave Peeta a big hug. At least we would be together in this place.

"Now you must be hungry. The feast is still going on downstairs. Head over to the Gryffindor table and please, enjoy!" the Professor smiled warmly.

I smiled back and Peeta and I left the room and headed down to the Great Hall.

Then the thought struck me. How were Peeta and I going to live here? We didn't know magic or anything of that sort. We were according to Dumbledore 'muggles'. Maybe we could just live here and hang around with the other kids. Then the other thought struck me. What about the victory tour?

By this time we had reached the huge Hall. As soon as we walked in there was silence. I held on to Peeta's hand tightly. Then the old teacher who had led us to the office came up to us. "I'm Professor McGonagall. You have been sorted I presume."

I nodded. "The house called Gryffindor I think."

She led us to the table at the far right of the room.

"Oh darn it! That girl was pretty nice looking. She should have been in Slytherin! Hardly any presentable girls in this stupid school," came a voice from the other side.

I turned on my heels to see who the speaker was. It was a boy with pale blonde hair. I walked over to him and slapped him hard across the face. How dare he? The whole hall had become silent. Professor McGonagall came over and led me away. "Wait till my father hears about this! This school is going to the dogs!" yelled the boy.

"Draco Malfoy I will _not _have you talk like that about this school!" said the Professor. "Go ahead to the hospital wing if it is bothering you so much."

The boy gave me a dirty look and started whispering to his friends.

"Miss Everdeen however he may have infuriated you that was _not_ the way to react. You must apologise," she said to me. I was sooo NOT going to do that. Then Peeta came up to me and told me to do the same.

"Fine. I'm sorry I slapped you. But that was no way to talk about someone!" I said loudly. The boy just smirked. Ooh he made me so mad!

I walked over to the 'Gryffindor' table and sat down where there was an empty seat. Peeta sat down across me. The Great Hall had gone back to its loud chatter. I looked around the table. I was sitting next to a boy with black hair and glasses. Across from me was a girl around my age with bushy brown hair. She smiled at me. "This must be really weird for you. I'm Hermione Granger," she said.

I smiled back. At least some people were nice in this place. "I'm Harry Potter," said the boy who was sitting next to me. He had the most amazing green eyes. WAIT!? Why did I care about his eyes anyway..? Next to Hermione was a boy with red hair and freckles. "I'm Ron-Ron Weasley," he said. Peeta seemed totally comfortable around them and started chatting about magic and the school. Harry was just kind of quiet and so was I. I didn't want to start getting any ideas about anyone here, I decided.

* * *

**Pretty interesting huh? Hope this was long enough for ya ;) Let me know what you think in reviews...should Katniss be falling for Harry? Or is Peeta the one? Oh and btw Katniss is sort of bubbly in this story. Not her usual self. I like how she is in both.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 up! Okay so I took the famous 'No need to call me sir' line from the book..:P But I don't own anything..so enjoy!**

* * *

Harry was heading towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom with Ron. They found Hermione waiting outside. "Hello you two!" she said. "I have a feeling Snape is going to give us a ton of homework," she said resentfully.

As they entered the classroom, they saw Katniss and Peeta sitting there looking very uncomfortable. Hermione flushed behind her bushy hair. "Why are you so excited?" asked Ron looking annoyed. "I'm not!" Hermione shot back. Harry just smiled.

"Hi Katniss, Peeta," said Harry. "Hi Harry!" said Peeta brightly. Katniss just sort of nodded. Harry felt all squirmy inside. Maybe she thought he was stupid.

"How come you guys are here?" asked Hermione.

"Oh I asked Dumbledore if we could just sort of sit here and watch you guys. It all seems very interesting!" said Peeta. Hermione flushed again. "Oh I see. But you took an oath not to tell anyone about magic didn't you?" Katniss nodded.

"We'll see you after class," said Ron. They took their seats a little ahead of where Katniss and Peeta were sitting.

"Ron!" said Hermione crossly. "That was rude!"

Ron shrugged. "Just because it was Peeta," he muttered.

Hermione gave Ron a dirty look and took out her copy of _Confronting the Faceless. _Just then Snape entered the room. "I have not asked you to take out your books," said Snape closing the door. Hermione hastily put the book back into her bag.

"And you are?" he said gesturing towards Peeta and Katniss. "Um we asked Professor Dumbledore if we could sit and watch…he said it was fine," said Katniss slowly.

"Very well, but make one attempt to disrupt my class and you shall be _out_," sneered Snape. Katniss looked like she could have punched him.

Harry hid back a smirk.

"So today we will be practicing non-verbal spells," said Snape lazily. "Divide into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other _without speaking_. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in _equal silence_. Carry on."

Harry and Ron were quick to form a pair. Hermione easily repelled Neville's jinx without uttering a word, but Snape ignored this. Peeta was watching Hermione with awe, and Katniss was looking a little sour. When Hermione saw Peeta looking, her cheeks turned bright red.

"What does Hermione see in that Peeta bloke?" said Ron. Harry shrugged. Snape was lingering around them.

"Pathetic, Weasley," he said. "A simple non-verbal spell! Here, let me show you how it's done..."

Without thinking Harry pointed his wand and yelled "_Protego!_"

His shield charm was so strong that Snape was knocked back. "Do you remember me telling you we were practicing _non-verbal _spells, Potter?" he said, regaining his balance.

"Yes," said Harry stiffly.

"Yes _sir._"

"There's no need to call me 'sir', Professor."

The words had escaped before he knew what he was saying. Several people gasped. Others, like Ron and Katniss were grinning.

"Detention, Potter. Saturday night, my office," said Snape. "I will not take cheek from anyone, not even the _Chosen One_."

Later, when they were outside Ron congratulated him. "That was brilliant mate!"

"You shouldn't have said it Harry," said Hermione frowning. "Hermione, he tried to jinx me," said Harry fuming.

Katniss and Peeta came out of the class just then.

"Hi everyone!" said Peeta. "I wish I was a wizard! You guys can do such amazing things! Especially you Hermione! That was great!"

Hermione blushed as red a tomato. Ron looked annoyed. Harry smiled at Katniss. "Did you like it?" Katniss smiled back. "Yeah, it was nice."

Harry felt squirmy inside again. Was he starting to get a crush on Katniss?

Later he spoke to Hermione and Ron. "I feel like we should tell them about Voldemort."

Hermione gaped. "We can't Harry!"

"Why not?" asked Ron. "It's not like they're part of it."

Harry nodded. "We'll tell them tomorrow."

The next day in a free period, the trio explained the situation to Peeta and Katniss. "That's terrible," said Peeta. Katniss shook her head in disgust. "But you must be special right? To survive his curse and everything," she said to Harry.

Harry felt himself go red for some stupid reason. "Uh, well no not really," he stammered out.

Katniss sighed. "This wouldn't be the best time to tell you about where Peeta and I come from. But I will anyway."

Katniss and Peeta told their new friends how it was back in their country. "Peeta and I are supposed to be heading off for our Victory Tour in only a few days," she ended.

Harry was shocked. "Why don't you do something about it?"

"There was a rebellion a long time ago. But the Capitol wiped out an entire district," said Katniss darkly.

"They have complete power over us," Peeta explained. Hermione sighed. "That's what our world is going to be like? The thought scares me," said Hermione.

Peeta just nodded sadly. The five of them sat in silence thinking about how evil had taken over world.

Harry was the first one to speak up. "Hey I have an idea. Something that's fun. Why don't you two try out for the Quidditch team? I'm captain this year," said Harry to Katniss and Peeta.

Katniss looked confused. Harry explained that it was a sport and that you didn't really need to have magical powers, all you needed to do was bewitch the broom.

"Yeah that sounds like fun. I don't mind trying!" said Katniss, and Peeta nodded eagerly. The five teenagers started chatting happily and at that moment, neither Voldemort nor President Snow could have taken that happiness and friendship away from them.

* * *

*****Meanwhile back in District 12*****

Mrs. Everdeen was frantically knocking on Haymitch's door. "Open up!" she shouted. Haymitch answered the door, but was obviously very drunk. Mrs. Everdeen shook her head in disgust. "Haymitch we have an emergency! Katniss and Peeta are both missing, and you're sitting here drunk!" she cried.

Haymitch came back to his senses. "They're missing?"

"Yes since the day before yesterday. I thought she would be with Peeta but I don't think anyones there either!" said Mrs. Everdeen.

"Oh those two really will be the death of me. With the Victory Tour coming up…Effie's gonna kill me," Haymitch muttered under his breath. "I'll go over and look around." Haymitch set off next door to investigate. Little did he know that at at that very moment five teenagers were laughing and joking about _him_.

* * *

**Heehee what do you think about Haymitch? Chapter 5 will be up soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm so excited about my first 2 reviews :D And to know that my story is being read my SO many ppl! *SQUEAL* Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

Peeta and I were waiting on a huge pitch. We had decided to try out for the 'Quidditch' team and so Dumbledore had let us bewitch the broom. Professor Dumbledore really was very kind. Unlike that Snape. He just gave me the creeps.

The sport looked very interesting. You had to fly around to broomsticks and try to put a red ball through three hoops. I was trying out for the people who had to score. Peeta was trying out for the person who had to block. I was surprised to see so many kids trying out. Huh. I guess Harry was really popular or something. Being the 'boy who lived' and all.

Harry was actually encouraging Peeta to try out for the 'beater's' position because he's really strong. But Peeta wanted to 'try something different'. Harry started off by dividing everyone into groups of ten. I had to control my laughter when I saw that half of the people who were trying out were useless. There were giggling girls, a bunch of tiny kids, and would you believe it, kids from _other_ houses too!

Finally Harry called mine and Peeta's group up. He smiled at us and helped me get on my broom. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. With a whoosh, my broom was high up in the air. Once I got over the overall shock of being so high, I got used to it. You had to balance and control the broomstick. I went a little slow at first but then I got the hang of it. It was actually pretty fun. I zoomed towards the posts and threw the ball as hard as I could. To my surprise, it actually went through! The 'Keeper' couldn't block it! I grinned to myself and flew back across. In about 15 minutes I had scored around 8 goals. When I landed on the ground, Peeta wrapped me up in a big hug. "That was great!" he said. He leaned in to give me a kiss but was interrupted by Harry. "Um Peeta, the Keeper's tryouts are next."

Was it me or was there a hint of annoyance in his voice? I wished Peeta luck and went to sit on the stands next to Hermione. "You were great Katniss," said Hermione. "I can't wait to see this. Even Ron's trying out!"

We watched as Ron nervously hovered around the three tall posts. Each person got three chances to block. Ron blocked two, but missed the last one. He landed back on the ground looking disappointed. Peeta was next. He didn't really look that scared, but I was nervous for him.

Somehow Peeta managed to block all three shots! I whooped and gave him a thumbs up. Hermione flused with happiness. I felt a little annoyed. Why did she care so much? And as a matter of fact why did I care that she cared? I shook my head. Everything was getting a little too confusing. I went down to congratulate him. He gave me hug again. I smiled.

Harry cleared his throat. "So all of you did really great. But some of you did better than the others."

"The people I've chosen for the chasers are...Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley, and Katniss Everdeen."

He smiled right at me then and I almost gave a very girly squeal. Peeta squeezed my hand.

Then he announced the beaters. Finally it was time to announce the Keepers. Harry started to look very uncomfortable. "Um so the Keeper for this year is Peeta. I'm sorry Ron but he won it fair and square."

Peeta grinned widely and even though everyone was standing right there, he kissed me.

I blushed bright red. Harry and Hermione looked as if something absurd had happened. Basically just really upset and surprised. Ron just looked mad. But that was just because he didn't get to be Keeper. Peeta just sort of looked embarrassed.

"Eh…so congrats to the new members of the team!" said Harry breaking the _really _awkward silence.

* * *

**That was awkward huh? Not a very long chapter but the next one will be long don't worry ;) Keep reading and plz review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai! Hope you like this chapter..not much happens in it but in someways a lot does :) **

* * *

Harry didn't know what to think. Katniss liked Peeta? He hadn't known that. Obviously, he hadn't thought about them being together back in their country. He felt really stupid.

So did Hermione for that matter. She was shell-shocked. According to her all the boys at Hogwarts were 'selfish and stupid' whereas Peeta had actually been sweet and charming. Ron on the other hand was actually a bit happy, except about Peeta beating him to the keeper's position.

Another thing Harry didn't like to think about was the Quidditch match against Slytherin, which was only in a few days. The reason he didn't want to think about it was because that was the day he had his detention with Snape. He would have to replace someone to play Seeker.

The best option seemed like Ginny as she was the fastest. He was going to replace Ginny with Dean.

Their friendship with Katniss and Peeta became more vague. Harry actually thought it was stupid to get so affected by it, but he couldn't help it, he was. Ron refused to speak to Peeta. Hermione was still trying to be friendly but even that was strained. It seemed like everything was going wrong.

Finally he decided to speak to Katniss about it. He saw her sitting in the common room alone so he took the chance and went and sat next to her.

"Um, hi," said Harry slowly. Katniss nodded in reply. Darn it, Harry thought. Back to communicating with nods.

"Where's Peeta?" asked Harry. "He's gone to Dumbledore's office to ask if he's figured out a way to get us back to Panem yet," Katniss replied. Harry had almost forgotten that Katniss and Peeta had to get back. "Oh," he said. "we-we'll miss you," said Harry. Katniss actually smiled. "It was fun being here...until..." Katniss broke off. Harry nodded. "I know. It's really stupid according to me. I admit... I did like you, but I don't see any reason to stop being friends..." said Harry. "Especially now that you're going to leave...lets just forget the whole thing?"

Katniss smiled. "I'm glad. And Harry? Just so you know... get to know Ginny. She likes you," said Katniss.

Harry was taken aback. Ginny? But she was Ron's sister. Plus she was with Dean. He suddenly recalled a day when he saw Ginny kissing Dean. He had felt a funny jealous feeling inside of him. He had just thought he was feeling protective of her. But maybe... it was something else?

"Um, I didn't think about that..but okay?" said Harry.

Katniss leaned over and gave him a hug. Harry felt much better. Just then Peeta came in. His face brightened up. "Hi Harry!" he said. Harry smiled in reply. "What did Dumbledore say?" he asked. "He said he's almost got it but I'm not sure. Everyone's probably really worried about us right now!" said Peeta. "Prim!" exclaimed Katniss. "She's probably really worried..and Gale.."

"Who's Gale?" asked Harry out of curiosity. Katniss had never mentioned a Gale but she had told them about her sister and mother and even Haymitch, their drunken mentor.

"He's a friend," Katniss said absentmindedly. Peeta looked a little confused at this point, but Harry didn't ask why.

Maybe there were more complications in their relationship, thought Harry.

Suddenly they heard voices arguing.

"Ron you're being a _complete_ arse!"

"Well if you weren't being so caught up with _Peeta_ I would have told you before!"

Peeta looked like he wanted to melt into the ground.

Hermione walked in, the face flushed red in anger. Harry decided that asking what had happened would be a bad thing to do at this moment.

She stormed up to the girls' dorms and slammed the door.

Ron came in a moment later looking annoyed.

"She just found out that I had a date for the day that she invited me to go to the 'Slug Club' dinner."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "_You _have a _date_?"

Ron nodded. "Lavender asked me to go to Hogsmeade with her."

Peeta was shocked. "You said yes to her even though you knew you had to go to the dinner with Hermione?"

Ron scowled. "I forgot okay? And it's none of your business."

Peeta looked as if he had been slapped. "Cmon Katniss, let's go," he said sadly. Katniss gave Harry a sad smile and walked out of the common room with Peeta.

"Ron! You didn't have to be so mean! I had actually reconciled with them!" cried Harry. Ron shrugged. "They don't belong here. They have no right to just steal people, and for that matter Quidditch positions."

Harry shook his head in disgust. He too got up and headed for the dorms. Ron was left standing alone in common room.

Was this how everything was going to end? With everyone fighting with eachother?

*****Meanwhile in District 12*****

"They're WHAT?" shrieked Effie.

"I've looked everywhere Effie, I can't find them!"

"How are you supposed to lose two people!?"

Haymitch scowled.

"Fine, then you come with me to that house. I've told you, there's no one there!" he said.

The two of them walked over to Peeta's house, and walked up the stairs. Haymitch walked into Peeta's room. He noticed a book lying on the floor. He picked it up to see. "Hey, Effie? Look at this!"

"What?" replied Effie.

"This book! It looks interesting!"

Effie looked frustrated. "Haymitch, if you don't mind, we're looking for two kids, not planning to read a book!"

She walked over to Haymitch and snatched the book from his hands. She opened the cover page and thrust it under Haymitch's nose.

"You see either of them there? I don't think so!" But before she knew it Haymitch had been sucked into the book. "What the-" she started. But before she could look at the book, she too was was sucked in. The book landed with a thump back on the ground.

* * *

**Haymitch and Effie at Hogwarts!? Please write me reviews..what do you think should happen next? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I took 3 days to update! I was thinking of ideas and well...yeah :P** **Thank you all so much for reviewing! It makes me soo happy xD Enjoy!**

* * *

Me and Peeta were walking in the hallways. We weren't really supposed to, but no one was really there.

"Katniss, I think it's best if we try and escape or something," Peeta was saying.

I stared at him. Peeta, the sensible one was actually suggesting that?

For once I was the one who saw sense. "Peeta, we're not even in our country…who knows what magical creatures they have guarding outside?"

Peeta frowned. "You're right about that…"

Suddenly I heard yelling. It sounded like that caretaker Harry had told us about, Filch. I saw him walking down towards the Great Hall. I motioned towards Peeta to follow him.

We followed him quietly. As we reached the Great Hall I gasped.

I couldn't help myself. I literally screamed out. "EFFIE! HAYMITCH!"

Filch was startled. "What are you two doin' out of bed?"

I ignored him and rushed towards them. Effie looked blown away. Haymitch just looked drunk. As usual. "You done here sweetheart? Can we all just go back home now?" Haymitch slurred.

Effie was just standing there opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish. "Erm Effie?" said Peeta. "I'm taking the lot of you to Dumbledore," grunted Filch.

I took Effie's arm and Peeta took Haymitch's, and we followed Filch to Dumbledore's office.

We must have looked real weird walking into his office with a drunk middle aged man and a gaudily dressed lady. "Professor Dumbledore sir, I found these two roaming around in the corridors, and the other two just appeared out of nowhere!" cried Filch. Dumbledore was talking to Snape and Professor McGonagall. She gasped when she saw Effie. Snape's face set into it's usual scowl.

Dumbledore remained calm. "Why, who are you?" he asked gently. I explained that they were our friends from back home. "They probably found the book when they were looking for us," I said.

"This poor lady looks like she is in quite a shock," said Dumbledore. "Perhaps Professor McGonagall can escort her to a quieter place and explain the situation?" Dumbledore gave the Professor a meaningful glance. She looked disapprovingly at Effie but led her outside. "Professor Snape would you mind doing the same for this gentleman?" Snape looked like he minded but nodded. He and Filch took Haymitch outside.

Peeta cleared his throat.

"Well this is certainly a mystery. To solve it, I need that book," said Dumbledore. "But that is not possible, therefore I need all the information you have about where you come from."

For the next hour, Peeta and I sat with Dumbledore and told him whatever we could about Panem and the Hunger Games. Finally we were exhausted.

"You must go get your sleep. In the morning you may go visit your friends. Goodnight!" said Dumbledore.

Peeta and I walked back to the dorms in silence.

"Peeta, do you think we'll ever get back?" I thought out loud.

Peeta shrugged. "I don't know Katniss. But Dumbledore seems like a smart person. I'm pretty sure he'll figure out a way to get us out of here."

"But after the Quidditch match," I pointed out. Both of us were very excited about participating against that rotten boy, Draco.

Peeta laughed. We told the Fat Lady the password, and walked in. I gave Peeta a goodnight kiss and walked up to the girls' dorms.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. But I had the strangest dream.

There was a snake-like man with a white face, sitting at a table. Next to him was President Snow. The two seemed to be in deep conversation. "What an ingenious idea," snake-like man said. President Snow nodded evilly. "But that girl might ruin everything!" he said. "Oh, she sounds very much like a boy I'm trying to get to. He ruined all my plans sixteen years ago, and I was banished to nothing. A boy called Harry Potter….."

I woke up with a start. A shiver ran down my spine. The evil from both our worlds combined? With dark magic thrown in the mix? The result would mean….a very, _very_ deadly new style of the Hunger Games.

* * *

**What do you think about the new twist? What did Katniss' dream mean? Keep reading ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking long guys! I'm on holiday :D Btw this chapter is in Katniss' POV just cuz I thought it would be more interesting. **

* * *

As soon as I woke up the next morning, I just _had _to tell Peeta about my dream. I thought about telling Harry, but then I decided that it would just mean worrying more people.

I told Peeta on the way to the Great Hall. He was concerned. "Maybe it was just a dream? Like, it doesn't have to mean anything."

I shook my head. "It could mean a lot of things Peeta. But I don't see how it's possible. President Snow here or Voldemort in Panem? Way too absurd."

We decided to forget about it.

After breakfast Peeta and I were quick to head towards the hospital wing. Haymitch and Effie had been admitted there for the night. I was anxious to see how Effie was. When we entered, the nurse, Madam Pomfrey ushered us towards their beds.

Effie was in a state of total shock. "Katniss where are we? They're saying that they can do magic! Let's get back to Panem quick before they turn us into toads!" she shrieked.

I made Peeta go sit next to her and explain. I wanted to explain things to Haymitch because well….at least he would understand better and wouldn't be screaming "Witch's broomsticks! TOADS!" the whole time.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I sat down on the bed next to his.

"I feel like someone's sucked all the alcohol out of me," groaned Haymitch.

Maybe they actually have, I thought. But I didn't tell him that.

I explained as slowly and as patiently as I could. "Haymitch, whether you believe it or not, these people are wizards….they can do magic," I said.

"Who cares?" said Haymitch. "Get us back to bloody Panem."

"Dumbledore, you know the old man, he's trying his best to," I explained.

"Tell him to try harder," grunted Haymitch.

He was clearly not in a good mood.

"We'll come visit you later okay?" I said.

Haymitch grunted in reply.

I went over to Effie, where Peeta was clearly having trouble.

"Katniss! Even Peeta has turned to their side! Lets' get back to Panem! We have the Victory Tour! I have to plan so many things!" recited Effie.

I sighed. She was clearly going to need more time. "Effie, don't worry we'll come see you soon," I said. And for good measure I added, "I'll shoot an arrow through their heads if they try to turn you into a frog okay?"

Effie seemed to relax at this. "Come back soon Katniss!"

Peeta was trying to stifle his laughter.

Once we were outside he burst out laughing. For some reason so did I. I guess all the weirdness had gotten to us.

We had Quidditch practice, so we headed over to the pitch.

All the other members greeted us with smiles. I felt a sudden pang in my heart. I would miss this place if we ever got out of here.

I mounted my broom and swooped across the pitch. It felt good to hear the wind in my ears.

I was pretty nervous about the match. What if I lost my balance and fell off my broom?

But at least I had Peeta to relate to.

After practice, Harry found me putting my broom away.

"Katniss I need to talk to you," he said. There was a certain urgency in his voice.

"Um, sure," I said.

I told Peeta I'd meet him at the common room.

Harry and I set out for a walk on the pitch.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I had this dream. I'm not sure if it's true or not…but I need to know. Does this President Snow guy you were telling us about short and white-haired?" said Harry.

My heart sank. "You had a dream too?" I whispered.

Harry was confused.

"You mean you had the same dream?" he asked.

I nodded slowly.

Harry frowned. "That's strange. I usually have the dreams because I have this special connection with Voldemort…I can kind of see what he sees….but how come you could see it too?"

I shrugged. "I certainly hope I don't have a connection with President Snow."

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't think you do."

"If President Snow and Voldemort get together….Harry goodness knows what they can do!" I said.

Harry nodded. "Probably work together to make a new sort of Hunger Games or something….."

That's what's scaring me, I thought.

"Anyway, good luck for the match tomorrow!"

We walked back to the castle in silence.

As soon as I saw Peeta, I told him about Harry having the same dream as me. He was as confused about it as I was.

All I could do was pray that Dumbledore would find us a way out of here before anything really bad happened to anyone.

I saw Harry later that evening talking to Ginny. At least I had done something good for someone while I was here.

I couldn't help thinking about Prim and the others. What would be going on in their minds right now?

*****In District 12*****

Mrs. Everdeen was cautiously stepping into Peeta's house, with Prim close behind.

Both Effie and Haymitch hadn't been back the night before.

The two made their way up the stairs.

Prim spotted the book lying neglected on the ground.

"Uh, mom?" she said. There was a strange glow around it.

"Don't touch it Prim!" said Mrs. Everdeen.

"Mother, I think I know where they've disappeared," said Prim slowly. She pointed at the book.

"Don't be ridiculous," said her mother.

Not listening to her mother, Prim advanced towards the book.

She bent down to pick it up. Suddenly, the book shot up into the air. Prim backed away. In a matter of seconds, the book had flown out the window, and disappeared with a flash.

* * *

**I'll probably update in a week...or longer :P**

**Keep reading...XX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Omigod I**'**m sooooo sorry! I know alot of you were waiting like crazy! But you have to forgive me :) I've been sick :( **

* * *

Harry was extremely nervous for his team. This was one of the times when he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

At least Dumbledore had given him permission to watch the match on the bleachers.

"You seem nervous," said a voice to his right. The speaker was Luna Lovegood. "Oh, hi Luna," said Harry. "And yeah, I am."

"Well I'm rooting for Gryffindor! I'm sure they'll do great!" said Luna. Harry didn't feel so sure.

Hermione and Ron were sitting with alot of distance in between eachother. "I don't want to go near her," whispered Ron. "I have a feeling she might hex me or something."

Harry rolled his eyes at his friends. He had far worse things to worry about at that moment.

The Gryffindor team entered from the right side, and the Slytherin team entered from the left.

As he was captain, Harry made his way down to shake hands with the Slytherin captain. He was greeted by his team.

"Now I want all of you to just relax. Don't go about trying to sabotage their team. Do what you have to do and pay attention to the game," Harry instructed.

"Good luck!"

Harry walked over to Katniss and Peeta. "Both of you be careful. Just do what we did in practice, and I'm sure you'll do great!"

Both of them smiled. Then they mounted their brooms.

And the match began.

It was a very tiring match to watch. All the players were moving very fast and it was difficult to keep track. Katniss scored 20 points in the first 10 minutes of play. But Harry thought it was much to soon to assume anything. The seekers on both teams were hovering around trying to find the Snitch.

At one point, Ginny was almost knocked over by a bludger. Harry found his hands clenched so tight, that his nails were biting into his palm. But she regained her balance.

Around a half hour into the match, Harry noticed that the sky was turning a rather disturbing shade of grey. He felt a sharp pain shoot through his scar. It couldn't be...

"Harry what's wrong?" he heard Luna say. But he couldn't focus, the pain was clouding his thoughts.

Suddenly shrieks and screams filled the air. Harry took a second to look up into the sky. His fear was confirmed. The Dark Mark was projected into the sky, along with another strange kind of seal that Harry didn't recognize. Then the pain became so overwhelming, that he slumped to the ground and everything went black.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Everything happened so quickly.

One moment I was snatching the Quaffle from Katie, and the next everyone starts screaming.

I looked up at the sky because everyone was shrieking and pointing. I almost fell off my broom at what I saw. The Capitol's seal was floating around in the sky, and next to it was a weird looking mark with a black skull. This could only mean...

I glanced at Peeta. He was as confused as I was. Professer McGonagall took over the mic from the commentator.

"Can everyone please remain calm! I request all the students and teachers to proceed back into the castle. The match has been cancelled."

Everyone flew back down.

I rushed to Peeta. "What's going on? Why is there so much chaos?" said Peeta.

I shook my head. "I have no idea, but let's go find Harry!"

We scanned the bleachers, and we spotted Ron, Hermione and another girl trying to pick up Harry.

We made our way to them. "What happened to Harry?" I asked.

"I don't know he just fell to the ground..I think it was because his scar was hurting really badly," said the girl Peeta and I didn't know. "I'm Luna by the way."

After a few minutes of shaking Harry, he finally came to.

"I'm okay...my scar just started hurting really bad."

The six of us made our way quickly back to the castle. Everyone was huddled together in groups.

The teachers were trying to calm everyone down. After a few minutes, Professor Dumbledore silenced everyone.

"As you all know, we just saw the Dark Mark being projected into the sky. Along with another symbol that we do not recognize."

He looked towards Peeta and me in a pointed manner. Peeta cleared his throat. "It was the seal of the Capitol," he explained.

Dumbledore frowned. "I hope all of you have realized the seriousness of the current situation. I am sad to inform you that this means that Lord Voldemort is advancing. He will be at Hogwarts before the hour is over."

* * *

**There it is! It's not very long, I know, but I felt like I had to leave it there :P**

**Thank you all SO much for reviewing! It makes me so happy :D**

**I'll try to update whenever I can, because school starts in a week :( **

**So keep reading and reviewing and well sadly, waiting ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I don't blame you if you want to _Avada Kedavra_ me right now. I know it's been 6 months or something but the truth is, I've had a looong writer's block and I had noo idea what to write next. Plus I've been really busy with school. I still kinda don't know what to write next, so leave me reviews about what you think should happen next. Thank you all so much for still reading and following xx**

* * *

Hogwarts was in total chaos. Everyone was running around trying to get to their friends, their belongings. Little kids were crying for their parents and the older ones were getting ready to fight.

The whole of Dumbledore's Army including Katniss and Peeta were crowded around a table in the Great Hall. Everyone was arguing.

"We have to fight! We didn't train all of last year for nothing," yelled Seamus Finnigan.

"Talk sense Seamus! This is You-Know-Who we're talking about! He'll have us dead in a minute!"

Harry nodded his head vigorously to what Hannah Abbott had just said.

"It's me he wants. I don't want anyone else getting hurt!" said Harry.

"Oh stop acting all noble Harry! Just because you're the 'Chosen One' doesn't mean that we can't fight too!" said Hermione.

Harry was taken aback. Hermione was never the one to say things like that.

Katniss bit her lip.

"Well, if me and Harry are basically the reason why he's coming, I don't think there's any point for everyone to get into this," she said.

Finally someone spoke sensibly!

"No Katniss! I'm not letting you face this guy alone!" said Peeta.

"Peeta you don't have to protect me from everything! I'm an independent person!" said Katniss. She was starting to look annoyed.

Harry sighed. This was going to take a long time.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

I was getting seriously pissed off. Who was Peeta to protect me all the time? President Snow wanted me not him! He was going to put everyone in danger.

Peeta grabbed me by my shoulders.

"I will NOT let you do this alone. I don't give a damn if you start hating me," he said harshly.

I tried to get a good comeback but nothing came to.

I let out a sigh.

"Fine. We need a plan," I said.

Peeta started grinning and I felt like punching him. Harry looked at the ground. " Are you _sure_ that you guys want to do this?" he asked. Everyone whooped out their agreements.

"Right. Now Katniss, Peeta. President Snow only wants the two of you, and Voldemort wants me. The only way we can attack is to lure them in. We need to offer ourselves up."

"WHAT, are you completely crazy?" said Hermione.

"No, I think it's a good plan. That way the rest of you can hide and watch and hopefully we can surround them," I said.

"But this is You-Know-Who we're talking about, he'll have his Death-Eaters with him. We don't stand a chance," said Hermione crossing her arms.

"But you're forgetting last year, when we took on a bunch of Death-Eaters in the Department of Mysteries," Ron pointed out.

"We can do this!" said Luna.

Peeta nodded uncertainly. I looked at him. "Peeta, you're here with me, and we're doing this together. It's just like how we were in the Games. But we have so many more friends. We have to defeat Snow once and for all."

He glanced up at me. His face broke into a slight smile. "I trust you more than you'll never know, Katniss."

So then it was settled. Harry, Peeta and I were going to hand ourselves up. Hermione, Ron, Luna and the rest of the people who wanted to fight were going to hide out in the Forbidden Forest. The plan was very risky, and we all knew it, but it was the only plan we had. Now all we could do was wait until the hour had passed, and then make our way down to the Forbidden Forest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Heree you goo...a short chapter, but a chapter nevertheless! (P.S. nothing much really happens except-oh nevermind read on!)**

* * *

Harry felt his heart thumping against his chest.

He had never felt so scared and that was what was bothering him. He wasn't much worried about himself but what was really terrifying him was the fact that all of his friends were risking their lives for basically him. If anything happened to any of them, he would never be able to live with himself.

There were forty minutes left until their 'plan' was to unfold.

"I'm pretty sure we can take down that Snow guy, don't you think? He's not a wizard so I reckon we can stun him easily," remarked Ron.

Harry didn't reply. He didn't want to be over-confident. He knew that this had to come down him and Voldemort, face to face. Neither could live while the other survived, and if it meant keeping his friends safe, he would hand himself over to be killed. He would let Voldemort finish what he had tried to all those years ago.

"Hey," Ron's voice lowered. "It'll be okay mate. We're all here together."

"It's you guys I'm worried about Ron! You don't have to get into this!" Harry said. "I don't want everyone getting into this mess because of me."

"It's not just you. My entire family is against Dark Magic, so I'm technically in this as well," said Ron.

Harry sighed in exasperation. There was no use trying to explain anything to anyone.

"I need sometime alone," he muttered, getting up and taking slow weary steps towards a corridor that seemed to lead into darkness. He needed to clear his head. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost didn't realize that he was making his way towards Dumbledore's office. "Password?" the gargoyle asked. "Uhh..." Harry felt stupid. "Harry?" said a voice behind him. He turned around to face the speaker who was in fact the Headmaster himself.

Dumbledore looked grave.

"I trust you understand that I do not want you to go searching for trouble," he said. Harry looked down at the floor. "Harry, there are many things that you do not know about Lord Voldemort. Eventually, the time will come for you to know. I myself am spending my time researching his past. I do not want you to put yourself at peril by giving yourself up. Not just yet."

Harry looked up, an almost angry expression on his face. "Forgive me for saying so Professor, but I have the right to know about this connection between me and Voldemort. And if I am supposed to give myself up anyway, I would rather do it now, to save everyone who is dear to me."

Dumbledore peered rather sadly at Harry over his half-moon spectacles. And with that, Harry walked stiffly past Dumbledore, towards the Great Hall and his friends.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Me and Peeta were sitting a little further away from the rest of the group. I saw Harry get up and leave and I got up to go after him, but Peeta stopped me. "He needs some time alone," he said. Trust Peeta to always know these things.

I reluctantly sat back down. "You know that this is risky right?" I started. Peeta nodded. "That we could be dead by those wands in less than a second?" He nodded again. He looked surprisingly calm. "Peeta, I swear if anything happens to you-"He cut me off by putting a finger to my lips.

"We'll be okay," he whispered. "Trust me."

I shook my head. "I thought our lives were going to be normal again. At least after the Victory Tour," I said softly. Peeta sighed. "Nothing was going to be the same Katniss. We won the Hunger Games. Everyone in the Capitol knows us now." "But, I just thought….." I broke off. We sat in silence for a few mintues before something went off in my head.

"Oh my god Peeta, we completely forgot about Effie and Haymitch!" I jumped up. "They're still in the hospital wing. They don't even know what's happened!"

"Right, let's go find them," said Peeta. We made our way to the hospital wing. That part of the castle seemed eerily quiet. "Madam Pomfrey?" I said. There was no answer. She was most probably downstairs with the rest of the teachers.

"Effie? Haymitch?" called Peeta. Silence. Worry was starting to build up in my chest, and there was this horrible sinking feeling. I ran into the room where they were supposed to be. The beds were empty.

"Peeta! " I shouted. "They're gone!"

* * *

**There ya go! I'm kinda getting back into fanfic mode :D Temme what you thought of this chappie; I know it isn't much but I'm trying to drag it out a bit...Keep reviewing and reading! xx**


End file.
